Various types of vehicle seats have been developed that use integrated pneumatic bladders to implement massage functionality. Such seats most often use large bladders that are primarily designed for seat adjustment to implement a form of massage via a series of present adjustments. Some seats have more recently been developed that use smaller bladders for a dedicated massage that acts over a smaller area. Massage sequences can be implemented by inflating and deflating such smaller bladders in a predetermined sequence.
The incorporation of smaller bladders, however, has resulted in the possibility of greater variation in the particular shape or effect of the massage that the seat is capable of implementing. Accordingly, an interface may be desired to allow a user to easily assemble or program a custom massage that takes advantage of such capability.